Final Memory
by flooj9235
Summary: Revan has already left to fight the True Sith. While there, she reflects back on the last good memory of her time spent with Carth. A/N: I used Dantooine in this story, even though it's supposedly gone. Bear with me!


I snuggled into your arms, enjoying the warmth of your body. The spicy scent of your cologne filled my nostrils, and I breathed it in deeply. I lay still for a moment, listening to your soft breathing.

Your eyes slipped closed, and a smile spread across your face. You squeezed me gently, holding me close for a brief moment.

I closed my eyes, laying my head against your chest. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," you replied softly.

The ship rumbled.

"We're here!" Mission called. "Back on Dantooine!"

You and I remained lying on the bed, enjoying the peace and quiet we were experiencing.

My eyes snapped open thoughtfully. I looked up at you. "Hey," I whispered.

You opened your eyes and looked down at me. "What?"

"You wanna take a speeder ride with me?" I asked, sitting up straight. "I know a really neat place we can go!"

You smiled at me, sitting up beside me. "All right. I'll unload the speeder real quick, and we'll be off!"

I nodded, climbing out of the bed. I helped you out of the bed as well, and then watched you walk off toward the workshop. I, meanwhile, remained in the quarters for a moment. Then I hurried off to tell Bastila that we were going out for a ride.

"Here?" You asked a half hour later, slowing the speeder.

"Yeah," I replied, loosening my grip around your chest. "This is it!"

You stopped the bike, and we climbed off.

"Just look at this place," I breathed, gazing at the rolling hills, the bubbling brook, and the large waterfall. There were barely any trees to shade us from the sun, but that was no matter. There was a single tree, and that would be enough.

You stared at me, your heart growing warm. I was beautiful to you. The sunlight was making my face glow, my hair shine. Everything about me was absolutely amazing in that moment. I turned to you and smiled. You stepped forward and kissed me gently.

I pulled away breathlessly a moment later. I grinned up at you, my eyes shining. "I love you," I told you honestly.

You merely grinned back at me, kissing me again. You slowly wrapped your arms around me, pulling away only when you were about to suffocate. "I have a question for you," you murmured.

I looked up at you expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

I smiled. "Absolutely. … Do you love me?" I looked up at you, looking for an answer in your eyes.

You shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? Now, for the next part of my question." You paused, trying to put your words together in your head. "This sounds cheesy, but just hear me out. I love you more than anyone I've ever known before." You looked into my eyes seriously. "And I know you love me. And I know that I would give anything to make you happy..." You broke off, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful."

I stared up at you evenly, my face a mask of calmness. "... I think I know what you're getting at," I murmured. I looked away from you for a moment, glancing out at the landscape. After a moment, my gaze returned to meet yours. "And here's my answer: Of course."

Your heart leapt into your throat. You grinned, excitement rushing through you.

I smiled up at him. "Well?" I asked after a moment. "Come on and kiss me, you goof!"

You laughed, pulling me into your arms and kissing me deeply.

I returned your kisses with the same passion and excitement.

Mere minutes later, you pressed me down against the ground, unable to kiss me enough. You couldn't satisfy the urge to mold your mouth to mine, feeling the softness of my lips. I couldn't kiss you enough, couldn't show you how much I really loved you.

You made love to me then, your motions soft and gentle. I didn't think it could have been better than it was. Yet somehow, you made it better. I've never felt that way before, not about anyone. You made me happy to be who I am. Gentle, tender caresses from your hands covered my body. Nothing mattered to me. I was right where I belonged. Safe in your strong arms.

And now, here I lie in a pool of my own blood, dying. I tried to save the galaxy from the True Sith. I tried to save you. But I failed. There's so much pain... I've got to be strong. I've got to pull through this to return to you... So much pain... I love you...


End file.
